Adiós, mi amor
by LitlBird
Summary: El Capitán América ha desaparecido en medio de las negociaciones de los acuerdos de Socovia


\- _¿Dijo algo antes de dejar la habitación?_

\- _Sólo que tenía que marcharse, pero no dijo dónde._

\- _¿Recuerda algo más? Cualquier detalle puede ser importante._

\- _Parecía preocupado, pero todos lo estábamos en aquel momento así que..._ \- la agente de policía asintió comprensiva y anotó un par de frases en su libreta.

\- _Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarle, señor Stark_ \- Tony sonrió lo mejor que pudo y la acompañó a la puerta. Era la quinta vez que oía esa frase en lo que llevaba de día. La había oído un total de treinta y seis veces desde que Steve desapareciera, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa fue sustituída por una expresión de preocupación. Aquello era de locos. Habían pasado casi setenta horas desde que alguien viera al Capitán por última vez, y durante todo aquel tiempo no habían tenido noticias suyas de ninguna clase. Ni llamadas, ni mensajes; nada. Como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra. Tampoco aparecía en las grabaciones de las cámaras de tráfico, ni había vuelto a su piso, y aunque Sam había ido a buscarle a los sitios que solía frecuentar Tony sabía que no le encontrarían allí. Sólo había una posible explicación a todo aquello: por alguna razón, Steve no quería ser encontrado. En un principio Tony había pensado que había sido por los acuerdos de Socovia, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Una y otra vez repasaba la escena en su cabeza en busca de detalles que pudieran ayudar, y una y otra vez fracasaba: estaban en plena discusión cuando Steve recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó, se excusó diciendo que debía irse, se levantó y se fue. Aquello era todo. No había nada extraño. Todo había sido perfectamente normal, tanto que pasaron horas antes de que repararan en su tardanza. Aún entonces nadie le había dado demasiada importancia, pero cuando el tiempo empezó a pasar... Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro, concediéndose unos segundos más a solas antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón. ¿Había visto un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Steve, un rastro de impotencia en su ya habitual expresión de seriedad? No lo sabía, y no saberlo era lo que más odiaba de todo aquello.

El teléfono de Natasha descansaba en la mesa del comedor, inusualmente silencioso. La Viuda Negra estaba sentada en el sofá, tan silenciosa como su móvil, con una taza en el regazo.

\- _¿Alguna novedad?_

\- _No, pero mis contactos están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarle._

\- _Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse_ \- dijo Tony en tono mordaz. Ante la mirada de Natasha, cruzó la sala en dos zancadas y se sirvió una tercera taza de café.

\- _Tú tampoco has avanzado mucho_ \- su expresión no cambió pero el tono de su voz bajó cinco grados- _¿De verdad piensas que la policía va a sernos de ayuda?_

\- _¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?_ \- claro que la policía no sería de ayuda; nadie lo era cuando el desaparecido era un super soldado, pero al menos habría más gente ahí fuera buscándole. Pondría a todo Nueva York en su busca si fuera necesario. Natasha bebió un sorbo de su taza rehuyendo su mirada- _¿Crees que ha sido por los acuerdos?_

\- _No, Steve no es tan inmaduro._

\- _Ya..._ \- Tony tomó un trago largo de café, lamentando no haberle añadido alcohol- _¿Y qué hay de su amiguito Bucky? ¿Crees que por fin ha dado con él?_

\- _Lleva buscándole casi tres años. Créeme, cuando le encuentre lo sabremos_ \- ambos permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, roto sólo por el tick-tack del reloj de pared que Natasha podría jurar sonaba cada vez más alto.

\- _¿Y si le han secuestrado?_

 _\- Por dios,Tony, ¿quieres calmarte? Steve es un hombre adulto, sabe arreglárselas solo-_ Tony dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperse.

\- _¡Lleva desaparecido tres días, Natasha! ¡Tres días!_ _No finjas que no te preocupa._

\- _Claro que me preocupa, es sólo que...-_ Natasha se humedeció los labios sin saber qué decir. También ella trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que pasó en la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera explicar la marcha tan repentina del Capitán. No fueron los acuerdos, eso estaba claro; de haber sido así habría salido dando un portazo, probablemente seguido por Sam, y desde luego no hubiera estado incomunicado todo aquel tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera era un tema personal, aunque incluso eso era una simple hipótesis. Cuando se marchó parecía tranquilo, pero Steve era capaz de refugiarse bajo una máscara de inexpresividad si la situación lo exigía. Claro que no siempre lo conseguía. Natasha se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Aún recordaba la mirada de Steve cuando dio la razón a Tony en el tema de los acuerdos, esa mezcla de incredulidad y abatimiento. Apretó con más fuerza la taza. Quizás sí que había sido por los acuerdos después de todo. Quizás había sido culpa suya. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Tony cruzó la estancia y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo tentado de cogerle la mano pero se contuvo; el simple hecho de permanecer uno junto al otro ayudaba a calmar sus inquietudes. Aún así, ambos sabían que había tenido que ser algo realmente serio para hacer que Steve desapareciera de aquel modo, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a afrontar.

Fue entonces cuando el móvil emitió un pitido, breve pero lo suficientemente alto como para atraer su atención. Los dos se quedaron mirando al teléfono como si fuese un extraño objeto que acabara de aparecer. Sólo cuando decenas de dispositivos de aviso se pusieron a pitar a la vez confirmando la llegada del mensaje, Tony alargó una mano para cogerlo. Cuando el texto apareció en la pantalla, ambos cruzaron una mirada de preocupación y el mismo suspiro. Cientos de llamadas y mensajes, decenas de personas buscándole sin descanso y al final, tras días sin dar señales de vida, un mensaje de tres palabras: _Peggy ha muerto._

 _..._

Tardaron apenas dos segundos en localizar su posición, y sólo un par de minutos en llegar a la ubicación. La señal provenía de la parte más alta de un bloque de viviendas que daba a uno de los parques de la ciudad. No era un parque importante, ni un edificio distinguido, ni siquiera un lugar que guardara relación directa o indirecta con el Capitán. Lo único que tenía de especial era su altura, quizás por ello se precipitaron escaleras arriba más rápido de lo habitual.

Steve estaba sentado con las piernas colgando por fuera del edificio, demasiado cerca del borde. A su alrededor había decenas de botellas de licor vacías, la mayoría rotas tras haber sido lanzadas de una punta a otra de la azotea. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, surcados de profundas ojeras, y en sus nudillos había restos de sangre que se correspondían con las aboyaduras que había en la puerta. No dejaba de frotarse las piernas, como si quisiera entrar en calor, y su vista iba de un lado a otro del parque sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto. El primer impulso de Tony fue correr hacia él, pero tenía miedo de hacerle caer si se acercaba. Natasha consiguió dar dos pasos en su dirección antes de pararse en seco. Jamás habían visto al Capitán en aquel estado.

\- _Murió mientras dormía_ \- dijo sin apenas mirarles- _Murió... murió mientras... mientras dormía. Es una buena forma de... de irse, mientras uno está... mientras se está... Es una buena forma_ \- hablaba atropelladamente, como si no pudiera controlar las palabras que salían de su boca, y por el estado de su voz bien podría haberse pasado los tres días gritando- _Se fue en paz, se fue... Se fue._ _Se ha ido_ \- sus ojos tantearon un segundo el borde del edifico antes de volver a pasear por el parque- _Ella me dijo que... que... ella... me dijo que cuando creyó... cuando yo... cuando todos me daban por muerto, ella fue... fue a Brooklyn. Al puente. Fue al puente a despedirme_ \- tomó una bocanada de aire y se quedó mirando a algún lugar más allá del parque- _Debería... ¿Debería ir... al puente? A... ¿A despedirla? Porque ella... ella fue, así que yo... yo debería... Pero no a Brooklyn. No, ella... ella no... Quizás a Londres. Ella es de Londres-_ un amago de sonrisa desapareció nada más formarse- _Era. Era de..._ \- sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las piernas con más intensidad- _Habrá que hacer preparativos. No para el puente, para el... el funeral. Ella quería que... que... me dijo que...-_ Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos- _Necesitamos flores._

\- _Steve...-_ al final fue Natasha quien se acercó- _Lo siento mucho..._

\- _Sé que lo normal son lirios pero a Peggy le gustan las rosas_ \- por primera vez Steve pareció reparar en su presencia. Pasó la vista de Natasha a Tony y de nuevo a Natasha- _Son sus favoritas, son... eran... y son flores bonitas y ella es... es... era...-_ Natasha tuvo el tiempo justo de arrodillarse junto a él antes de que Steve terminara de derrumbarse- _Necesitamos rosas._

\- _Lo sé_ \- Natasha le atrajo hacia sí y Steve la abrazó con fuerza mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a salir- _Lo sé._

\- _Tendrás tus rosas_ \- dijo Tony recuperando el habla. Avanzó con rapidez sorteando los trozos de vidrio y se arrodilló junto a Natasha con los ojos fijos en los de Steve- _Las mejores que se puedan conseguir de la mejor floristería que exista. Blancas para la iglesia y rojas en el cementerio, para que haya algo de color._ _Y después del funeral iremos al puente de Londres para que puedas decirle adiós_ \- Steve se movió hacia él y Natasha tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que los tres encajaran en el abrazo.

\- _Y... ¿Y Bucky?_ \- la respiración del Capitán se hizo más irregular; parecía un niño pequeño preguntando por su osito de peluche- _Bucky tiene que... Bucky... Tiene que saberlo. Él y Peggy... ellos se... se conocían... Quizás no tenían tanta relación pero ellos... a él seguro... seguro que quiere..._

\- _Le encontraremos_ \- aseguró Natasha acariciándole el pelo con cariño- _Le traeremos de vuelta y le contaremos todo lo que ha pasado, te lo prometo_ \- ninguno supo con certeza cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados en el borde de la azotea. Sólo cuando la respiración de Steve se normalizó se atrevieron a retroceder para acomodarle en un sitio más seguro. Aún entonces tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

 _\- Lo siento. Sé que no debería haber desaparecido sin avisar, y menos ahora, pero necesitaba... quería... yo..._

 _\- No tienes que disculparte_ \- respondió Tony- _Lo importante ahora es que estás con nosotros._

 _\- Pero los acuerdos..._

 _\- Que le den a los acuerdos-_ repuso Natasha con dureza- _Somos tus amigos, Steve. Siempre estaremos a tu lado._

 _\- ¿Lo prometéis?_

 _\- Lo prometemos-_ dijeron al unísono, y ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la sensación de incertidumbre que había en aquellas palabras.


End file.
